


CoverArt for Of Felines and Family (Podfic)

by SusanMarieR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMarieR/pseuds/SusanMarieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CoverArt for Of Felines and Family by TycheSong read by FinalBos<br/>Podfic for the HP_Podfic_Fest 2013<br/>A month after the Granger-Snape wedding, Crookshanks is still trying to adjust to the changes it has wrought in his life... Written as a prize one-shot fic for Snapify52's 100th review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	CoverArt for Of Felines and Family (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TycheSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TycheSong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Felines and Family](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24511) by TycheSong. 



**Author's Note:**

> Title: Of Felines and Family  
> Author: tychesong  
> Reader: finalbos  
> Beta: susanmarier  
> Summary: A month after the Granger-Snape wedding, Crookshanks is still trying to adjust to the changes it has wrought in his life... Written as a prize one-shot fic for Snapify52's 100th review!  
> Character(s)/Pairing(s): Crookshanks, OFC: Kritta, OFC: Ghost. Background Pairing: Hermione Granger and Severus Snape  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: *Crookshanks has insisted that I include the warning "mention of previous feline torture and deliberate trauma." I will let you decide whether or not you think it's true and whether or not that's a bad thing.*  
> Cover Art: susanmarier  
> Length: 00:19:15  
> File Size: mp3 18.4 mb | m4b 19.2 mb  
> Link to Text: here  
> Podficcer Notes: The first 20 seconds or so of the introduction is recorded using a phone. the rest is the computer and good quality. Beta is the podfic beta.


End file.
